


You Are A Good Man, Harry, Don't Ever Doubt It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e21 Ahuwale Ka Nane Huna (The Answer to the Riddle is Seen), Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Harry have a talk after he, Steve, & Harry have dinner, & drinks together, After they rescued Sophie, What does the blond said to him, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	You Are A Good Man, Harry, Don't Ever Doubt It:

*Summary: Danny & Harry have a talk after he, Steve, & Harry have dinner, & drinks together, After they rescued Sophie, What does the blond said to him, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams both saw that their good friend, Harry Langford, was quiet after they dropped Sophie off at the hotel, after they rescued her, & they knew it had to do with the way, The Teenager greeted her "father", Even after the men knew that Harry is her biological father.

 

They went to **_Tropics_** , so they can have dinner, since they didn't get to have lunch, & some drinks, since the case is now officially closed, The Blond Detective could definitely relate to what the MI-6 Agent is going through, & he hopes that he could work out a relationship with his daughter, cause there is nothing, like a child's love.

 

Steve kissed his lover, & the hunky brunette said with a smile, "I am gonna go & get some fresh air for awhile, I think Harry needs you, Baby", Danny nodded, & said, whispering, "Thank you for understanding, Love", The Five-O Commander made himself scarce, & the loudmouth detective could tell that Harry wanted to ask him something, so he gave him time to think out his words.

 

"How did you do it ?, I mean how did you finally forgave your ex for hiding the fact that you have a son with her ?", he asked emotionally, as he took a swig of his beer, & was trying to compose himself. "It took time, The most important thing to remember is that the children suffer the most, if you are locked into a battle, You learn to forgive, compromise, & come up with a plan to raise your children, as best as you can, & keep them safe under your watchful eye". Harry nodded, & he thought of something else to ask.

 

"Do you think that she would want a father-daughter relationship with me ?", he asked timidly all of a sudden, Danny smiled, & said with confidence, & a nod, "Of course, She knows that you love her, & would do anything for her", Harry smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny, You are a great friend", "You are a good man, Harry, Don't ever doubt it", & Steve came back, & they continued their evening of fun.

 

The End.


End file.
